Guitar Lessons
by TheTwilightMelody13
Summary: Zexion asks Axel to help him get Demyx's attention. What does Axel do? My FIRST fan fiction so don't kill me or throw anything please!


**C Demyyyyyyyyyy**

**D Yeah??**

**C Writer's Block.... Megan's birthday... first fic... HEELLLPPPPP**

**D ...**

**C I need ideas!!! -shakes Demyx- PLZ!! **

***Lightbulb Moment***

**C I got it!**

**D It doesn't involve Axel destroying something right?**

**C :)**

**D Something.... of mine?**

**C Maybe....**

**D Oh jeez... O.O Oh God NOT MY SITAR TT-TT**

**C I would never let Axel hurt your sitar. But you spare Guitar. Thats a different story. **

**D *sobs***

**C well... it seems I have severly upset Demyx... so you better like this Megan. Or I'll get Roxas on you.**

Guitar Lessons

"AXEL!! HOW COULD YOU!?!?"

Demyx stared gravely at the ashes before him that once was his beloved guitar.

"What did Tanya ever do to you?" Demyx cried, sweeping the ashes into a shoebox from under his bed. Axel leaned against the door way to room XI, watching his plan unfold.

"I have no clue what your talking about, Demyx." Axel smirked.

"You'll pay for this. One way or another, you WILL pay." And with that Demyx took his shoebox and walked to Marluxia's garden to prepare Tanya's funeral.

Zexion strolled down the corridors to the library, book in hand._ 'I'm _

_going to regret this, aren't I?'_ He sighed. He shouldn't have used such tactics to get Demyx to notice him. He shouldn't have asked Axel to help him. He wasn't _that_ desperate, was he?

Yes. Yes he was.

'_Why didn't I just hide the stupid thing and offer to help him find it? It would've been so much easier that way...'_ Zexion sighed once more, mentally scolding himself for sinking so low. He opened his new novel and proceeded to walk down the hallway. Not a very smart decision on the scholar's part.

Absorbed in his book, Zexion did not notice a certain blonde musician trudging down the same hallway as he, and slammed right into him. Both teens fell to the ground with a loud, and very painful, thud.

Demyx's eyes widened as he realized who he just knocked over.

"Z-Zexion! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine XI, no harm done," Zexion tried to hide his reddening face. "But may I ask what that is?" He pointed to the shoebox with it's contents scattered across the floor.

"OH MY GOSH TANYA!"

Zexion shot a confused look at the frantic blonde, who had busied himself with sweeping the black powder into the shoebox.

"Uh, Demyx?"

Demyx finished sweeping up his guitar's ashes and looked over his shoulder, flashing a sheepish smile at Zexion. The smaller male felt his cheeks heat up again.

"Oh this? Its... Nothing! Nothing at all!" Demyx shot up and ran outside to Marluxia's garden.

"What... the hell..?" Zexion received a great pain in the pit of his stomach at the name Tanya. _'Tanya... I know that name from somewhere...' _Zexion's eyes widened and he ran after the blonde.

'_I'm gonna kill that damned pyro. He BURNT the guitar?!? I told him to hide it! Dammit! Demyx will hate me if he find out this was my fault!'_ Zexion stopped short when he saw Demyx sitting in the dirt, shoebox in hand. _'A burial? Didn't think Demyx would be one to do that..' _He slowly walked over to the musician and sat beside him.

"H-hey Zexy." Demyx's face was tear-streaked and his eyes were puffy. Zexion felt that pang of guilt again.

"It's okay Demyx. She was a beautiful... guitar.." Zexion placed a pale hand on Demyx's back and rubbed small circles into it. Demyx sniffed and gave Zexion a weak smile.

"But ya know,' Zexion smiled. "Music can't come from the instrument alone, it needs someone to play it."

Demyx smiled wider and practically strangled Zexion, emitting a bright blush from the slate-haired nobody. "Thanks, Zexy! You always know how to make me feel better!" He placed a light kiss on the others lips and earned a small squeak in return. Demyx turned away.

"I-I'm sorry Z-zexion. I don't k-know what came over me," The blonde shook in pure fear. "I didn't m-mean it! I-I-I-" Demyx was silenced when a pair of small lips pressed against his own in a short, but passionate, kiss.

"You talk too much sometimes." Zexion encased his new lover in his arms and kissed him yet again, lingering there a moment longer when Demyx returned the action.

Across the garden, Axel watched as his plan came to a close. He smiled to himself when Zexion saw him and flipped him off for burning the guitar. "He totally owes me." He gave Zexion a thumbs up and walked into a portal to Roxas's room.

* * *

**C Yay! My first Zemyx fic! I'm so proud of myself. *sniff*****Did you guys like it?**

**D *snuggles with Zexy* Mhm..**

**Z *blushes* *nods***

**A Two lines?!?**

**R MY room?!?**

**C Yes Roxas your room and Axel shut up be happy I even put you in it.**

**A&R Butbutbut thats not FAIR!**

**C Complain complain complain...**

**A&R *pout***

**C Hope you liked it Megan. And don't kill me for murdering the guitar plz?**


End file.
